


By the Sea II

by Pepper_Sanders



Series: Rosander/Sobbe Headcanons, Ficlets, Dribbles & Drabbles [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_Sanders/pseuds/Pepper_Sanders
Summary: A short alternate OHN scene ficlet written before the actual OHN scene aired.
Relationships: Rosander, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Sobbe
Series: Rosander/Sobbe Headcanons, Ficlets, Dribbles & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568383
Kudos: 56





	By the Sea II

Robbe’s dad parked the car haphazardly at the curb. He made to get out of the car, but Robbe stopped him with a small gesture.

“Alright, but take your phone and call me if you need me,” his dad advised. “Text me as soon as you find him to let me know you both are ok.”

Robbe gave a small nod, he couldn’t say much more because his heart was beating wildly and was stuck somewhere in his throat. They had already checked the cabin rooms where they had stayed, but no one was there. A lone car had been parked at the end of the lot, but an apocalyptic-like mood had settled on the area, and there were no people in sight. They had described Sander to the manager, but he hadn’t seen anyone matching his description, had told them not many people visited once the cold started settling in.

Now Robbe ran along the dark shore, saw his warm breath smoke against the chill, pumped his legs against the damp sand. His eyes frantically searched the beach close to the cabins.

Sander’s message had been cryptic but had made his stomach drop. At the restaurant, his dad noticed that his hands were shaking and asked him who the message had been from. Robbe had shared the gist of Sander’s message, and his dad had requested the check as they quickly put on their coats and hats and left the restaurant.

Robbe was still wearing his coat as he ran on the beach but had left his hat in the car. The light rain plastered his hair to his forehead and his hands were freezing, but he barely registered his own discomfort, pushed it all to the background. He had to find Sander. He had to find him. He pumped his legs harder, his lungs burning as he sucked in the cold air, searching, searching, searching the water’s edge.

And then there he was. Robbe’s heart flipped in elation and relief, a relief so strong it almost brought him to his knees. Sander stood forlornly before the wide, unfeeling vastness of the sea. He was hugging himself, shivering in the cold. He was barefoot, pants legs rolled up, no jacket, staring straight ahead.

“Sander! Sander!” Robbe yelled. He sprinted the last few feet to Sander who had slowly turned toward him. He had been crying, the spray from the water and the lightly falling rain mixing with his tears. His eyes were red-rimmed, but he offered a small smile when he spotted Robbe.

Robbe removed his own jacket and wrapped it around Sander. He pulled him close and held him tightly. He looked up into his eyes, his heartsore voice trembling, “You are not alone, Sander,” he whispered into his mouth. “As long as I am alive, you will never have to be alone, again.”

Sander gave a small nod, and Robbe felt his heart settle just a bit as Sander pulled him closer. They held each other against the darkening night as the wind and rain blew and fell around them. Robbe felt like he had just broken the surface of the water like he had been drowning for so long without realizing it, and as he held Sander so close that you couldn’t tell where he began and Sander ended, he finally exhaled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think OHN will go like this given the BTS shots and other things, but maybe in another universe…


End file.
